


there's something in your eyes (that brings me home)

by i_like_ships



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Oblivious Luz Noceda, bit of angst because why not, idk how to tag, like literally so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships
Summary: "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and be able pull her close to me and kiss her —oh."Luz bites her lip as she finally realises. "I have a crush on her, don't I?"OrAmity confesses and Luz is the most oblivious person to exist(I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 382





	there's something in your eyes (that brings me home)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! Warning: there IS some angst, and Luz is just the most oblivious person to exist.  
> I only recently discovered TOH and it's like of the best shows to exist (mostly because amity is a gay disaster) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT: 312 kudos?! shdhsihdveb HOW (but srsly, thank you all :D)

Luz is confused. Or, more accurately, more confused than usual as Amity drags her to a secluded corridor.  
"Soo... what did you wanna talk about?" she asks once they stop, a nervous grin on her face.  
Amity blushes, mumbling something she can't hear.  
_Could witches transform into tomatoes? Was that even possible?_ Luz wonders absently.  
She squints at Amity. "Are you okay?"  
"I - yes, yes, okay I am. I mean I'm okay. Very okay. Just _peachy."_  
"You're going really red, are you sick?! Oh no, I should've realised!" Luz steps closer, placing a hand on Amity's forehead, and the witch's face promptly turns a shade darker.  
"No—" she splutters, "I just wanted to, uh, tell you something."  
"Oh, go ahead!"  
"Ihaveacrushonyou."  
Luz blinks. Once, twice. "You what?"  
"I, uh." Amity breaths in deeply. "I have a crush on you?" she blurts, her tone making it sound like more of a question than a confession.  
Luz's jaw drops. _"Oh._ I'm sorry."  
Amity's face falls, suddenly fixated on her shoes. "It's fine, I didn't expect it to be reciprocated anyway."  
The words _but I hoped_ hang in the air, heavy.  
Luz feels her heart shatter at Amity's heartbroken expression. "I'm sorry," she repeats numbly. "We can still be friends though?"  
"I... I need to go," Amity says instead, breaking away from Luz's grasp and practically sprinting down the hall.  
"Wait!" Luz calls, starting towards her, before she freezes, overcome by guilt.  
******  
"Willow! Willow, where are you?"  
The said girl's head pops up, a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey, Luz! How are you— are you okay?" she questions, seeing the human's disheartened expression. "Here, sit." she pats a nearby beanbag.  
Luz lets out a groan, flopping down gratefully.  
"What happened?" Gus pipes up, and Luz almost falls out of the cushion from shock. Her mouth opens and closes wordlessly in an attempt to find the right words to say.  
"It's... complicated," she settles on.  
"We've got time," Willow says reassuringly.  
Luz groans again. "I think I messed up."  
She explains, starting from the beginning -- when Amity asked her to talk, to when she was rejected.  
Both Willow's and Gus' mouths resemble a perfect 'o' once she finishes.  
"Well..." Willow says placatingly after her outburst. "Are you sure Amity's just a friend?"  
Luz nods, but her expression and the movement is uncertain.  
"Do you feel the same around her around us?" Gus asks.  
"I - yes? Well, I mean it's kinda different, but that's because we're good friends right? And I just want to know Amity better."  
Willow hums thoughtfully. "What do you want to do with her?"  
Luz furrows her brow. "I..." she pauses. "I want to make her smile and laugh, to hug her and always hold her close and make her feel good. That's... what close friends do, right?"  
Willow looks extremely doubtful of something, but Luz can't tell if it's towards her not-crush on Amity or something else. So she continues.  
"I want to be her everything, and hang out with her, like just the two of us together, make her feel happy and safe with me, and y'know... just cuddle and be able to run my hands through her hair until she falls asleep against me, and hold her hand, and I want to wake up by her side, and be someone important to her, and... that's what friends do, right?" she repeats, but she doesn't really believe it herself anymore.  
Willow and Gus stare at her.  
Luz backtracks. "Well, I just want to be her friend!" she exclaims, but no one is convinced.  
"Think about what you just said," Gus suggests.  
"Or... continue talking about Amity," Willow smiles.  
Luz puts her head in her hands, her words coming out slightly muffled. "I want Amity to feel like she doesn't have a care in the world when she's with me. I want her to relax, and let me take care of her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and be able pull her close to me and kiss her — _oh."_ Luz bites her lip as she finally realises. "I have a crush on her, don't I?"  
They nod in unison, matching grins on their faces. Luz makes a sound that resembles "hskajdnskdkd", and Willow gently pats her back.  
"How didn't I realise?" she groans, whacking herself on the forehead in frustration.  
Gus shrugs, "Beats me."  
Willow pokes her, a tiny smile on her face. "It's never too late for anything."  
Luz jumps up, a determination look on her face. "I'm gonna go find Amity!"  
"Good luck," the two of them call as she dashes out the door.  
******  
Luz finds Amity in the library, huddled in a corner reading the latest The Good Witch Azura book.  
She clears her throat, which has suddenly become parched. "A-Amity?" Her voice is high and squeaky, nothing like usual. She suspects it's nerves.  
Amity glances up, an expression of disdain on her face. "What do you want —" she snarls, stops short, drops her jaw and proceeds to do her best impression of a tomato.  
"Luz," she murmurs.  
"H-hey," Luz scratches the back of her neck. "Can we, uh, talk?"  
"What's there to talk about?" Amity grumbles.  
"Please, Amity?"  
Amity stands up reluctantly and crosses her arms. "Okay then. Let's talk."  
Luz looks around nervously, before she finally meets Amity's eyes – and when she does, she momentarily forgets how to breathe. They're pools of amber, jewels that shine in the dim light.  
Luz snaps herself out of her daze, noting that Amity's mouth is agape. "I thought about what you said earlier," she starts. "And... I'm sorry. For hurting you."  
"It's fine," Amity replies, but the blush has darkened.  
"I didn't realise then, but then I talked to Willow and Gus, and uh Ihaveacrushonyou tooandIunderstandifyouhatemebutIneededtotellyouthis."  
Amity's eyes widen. "What?" she breathes, a pretty pink dusted across her face.  
"I, uh, like you. More than a friend. I didn't realise, I'm so, so sorry," Luz rambles.  
Amity has this smile on her face: it's soft and gentle and makes Luz feel like she's the only one in the world.  
"I understand if you don't forgive me—" she freezes when Amity grabs the front of her hoodie, and drags her in.  
Their lips barely brush, but that brief touch sends the butterflies in Luz's stomach into a frenzy, and she feels like there's an electric current going through her body.  
"About time!" someone crows, and the two spring apart hurriedly.  
"Edric," Amity hisses, her cheeks flushed.  
The Blight twins step out from behind a bookshelf, a sheepish smile on their faces.  
"Sorry," Emira offers. "But that took way too long to happen."  
Amity rolls her eyes, but there's a faint smile on her face. Luz can't help the dopey grin that spread across her face.  
She slips her hand into Amity's, and she can't help but think that maybe Earth isn't her _only_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a comment if I've made any errors, thank you for reading!  
> The title is taken from End of Time by Alan Walker  
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments make my day :)


End file.
